Tower Prep
by Vincent Van
Summary: What if one day, you woke up in an unfamiliar school filled with creepy teachers, mostly unkind fellow students, and a wall keeping you all together? Byron is about to find out in this epic tale as he tries to escape, that is based off of, but completely separate from a show of the same name. I don't own anything, unless you count my OC, everything subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I hope you enjoy the story so far, come back soon for more. Okay yes, this is influenced by the show, but I assure you it is my twist on it, not a crossover. Take Care, as for my other RWBY story, it is dead in the water, this one will be much better, albeit shorter than that one. I feel so cliché doing this but, I am physically on my hands and knees begging for R and R's!**

Ch. 1 I'm where?

Byron lay in bed with a distant headache, he didn't realize he had.

A soft tone came to his ears. He sat up and rubbed his head, combing through his unkempt blond hair and his Jaguar Faunus ears.

"Hey, manimal, you're going to be late to class." A guy in black collar shirt and a snazzy buzz cut warned Byron.

"What?" Byron asked.

"That was the tone," the guy explained, "You need to get to orientation in 15 minutes."

"Where am I?" He asked the guy.

"You are at Tower." The guy answered.

"I'm where?" He asked for clarification.

"Tower Preparatory School home to the best of the best of Remnant teenagers." The guy doled out as if it was ingrained in his head. He continued, "Listen, just go to orientation and all your questions will become clear, here's a map."

The guy handed Byron a small playing card with a crude map scribbled onto it.

"Hey, what's your name?" Byron asked.

The guy answered, "Theodore, how about you?"

"Byron."

Byron took his leave and wandered out of the apparent dormitory and into the open air. He got on his scroll to try and call his mom.

"Hello?" He asked.

"I'm sorry out of range from Remnant Services." A hollow woman's voice answered.

"Who is this?" he asked the woman.

"I am Nightingale, the artificial intelligence that keeps this school running smoothly. I'm sorry but that's all I can say for now." She answered with more emotion.

Students were buzzing around about ready to start their day like it was normal.

He didn't like it; no one seemed to even notice they were somewhere unfamiliar without any contact to the outside world.

"Come on, what's wrong with you people. Where am I?" He spoke loudly, causing several heads to turn, and then write him off after a few seconds. Except for three people who happened to be walking by, lingering for just a few seconds longer.

"Forget this." He said to himself, determining the only rational course of action was to escape. He jogged off the school grounds and into a large, green forest that grew dense just a couple hundred feet from the school.

He picked up speed as he found more creative ways of getting through the jungle, and because the whole time he felt like he was being watched.

He slowed his pace when he saw something not green in the distance.

A wall, a big gray wall blocked the exit. "Wonderful." He mused. "Even walls end." He reasoned and set off to the left to see if there was a way around it.

He ran along the wall for quite some time, when he thought he would start going in circles, he heard a noise. It was an unfamiliar noise to his ears.

Byron stopped in his tracks and waited to hear it again, there was silence for what seemed forever. And then, he heard a sound he realized, the sound of a crashing wave. He walked forward slowly until he found the wall did end, right next to a cliff straight into a rocky beach by the ocean.

"Heh." He sighed.

Byron had found his way back and was looking for this supposed orientation, hoping to find answers. He came to a building that had the scent of body odor heavily throughout it, but, kept going in despite his nose's better judgment.

He found his way to a large dark room, now even though Byron is a Faunus, he was not blessed with amazing senses like night vision or super hearing.

Suddenly a spotlight came on right where Byron was standing. A shot came flying through the dark right at him. Luckily he had good enough reflexes to get out of any bad situation. Then a dark figure came rushing at him, wielding what looked like a bladed shield.

Byron had no time to pull out his own weapon so he stooped down to fighting an armed opponent with nothing but his fists. He was holding his own pretty well at first, but then his rival got a few good blows in on Byron's face.

While he was falling back, Byron was given a good punch to the gut. This is where Byron was glad. He could control his aura enough to block hits that hurt, but Byron actually had rock hard abs that could take any punch without being fazed. Allowing him some well needed respite, Byron regained his solid footing and was about to start a counter attack.

Both combatants heard a switch and all the lights came on revealing Byron's opponent to be Theodore, and the switch puller to be a guy in his mid-thirties dressed like a gym coach.

"Get to class Hoover, I expected better from you," The coach said to Theodore. "And hey, new guy, orientation was at the North Building almost an hour ago, you're going to have to come with me to the headmaster."

And so, Byron found his way to the headmaster's office after just an hour at his new school that he never knew he joined.

"Let's see here…" Headmaster (a guy with gray hair who was probably just a few years older than coach) brought up a file on his holo-screen. "Byron Boudini, escapist extraordinaire, age: 15, height: 5 ft 11, weight: wow, that's pretty low." He read through the basics. "Eyes: gray, hair: dark blond, weapon: handmade morph cloth, that takes the form of a chain, symbol: a crossed out open eye, interesting."

"Background: ran away from home at the age of 11 following the death of your father, personality: outwardly showy to hide inner fears and shortcomings, abilities: Byron shows good skill in combat, but even better in avoiding violence, problems: He disdains authority, preferring to do things his way, by himself, overall recommendation: Byron is a good candidate for Tower where he can harness the true potential of his abilities and not be held back by the constraints of society or the archaic notion of a team." Headmaster finished.

"That's great and all, but I still don't know why I'm here." Byron said with exasperation.

"You, Byron, have merely begun to scratch the surface of how powerful you are, and how important you are to society, that's where we come in, Tower is here to guide you and bring you up so that you are at your peak physical and mental strength." Headmaster creepily cooed.

"And that includes not having access to the outside world, not even family, friends, possessions?" Byron asked, somewhat rhetorically.

"Until graduation, no student is given access to the 'outside', as I recall you only had one friend in your old life anyway, but each student is allowed one personal item." Headmaster explained. "I believe you were found wanting a photograph."

"Hmm, how do I graduate?" Byron asked.

Headmaster smiled creepily again. "You'll learn how this school works in no time, trust me."


	2. Chapter 2

**I got chapter 2 out! Hopefully 3 is coming soon as well. Again, I only own OC's, R and R, small OC cameos are always open, and as always, take care.**

Ch. 2 Bad and Good in the Wood

After his great chat with Headmaster 'Just call me by my title', Byron went to his classes, unfortunately the teachers were also in on the scheme, and went by their titles, and prevented students from questioning their authority.

Byron went back to his dorm room, laid down on top of his bed. From that position he noticed there was a picture on his night stand. He looked at it closer; it was the picture he took just two nights ago. Ruby and he were hanging at 'Dust til Dawn' their favorite spot to go and be their quirky selves.

They were both about to start the year at Signal Academy, but Ruby had supposedly been recruited to Beacon just last night, and Byron found himself, you know, wherever he was at.

The moment was about to get really sappy, but then the door creaked open, and Theodore strode into his room.

"What are you doing here?" Byron asked with as much intensity as he could muster even though there wasn't much.

"Uh, living." Theodore answered. "This is my room too, in fact, it was my room first."

Byron threw a scowl at him. "I think I'm starting to understand your true feelings about me."

"Well then, what do you say we finish what we started?" He asked belligerently. "I need to take a closer look at your fighting style."

"A closer look…" Byron repeated, a thought forming in his head, "It'll have to wait, because I forgot something outside."

Byron ran through the woods as the day darkened. He still felt eyes on him in silence of the night.

He felt unsteady with his footing for a moment, and looked down to make sure his movement was good, while he was distracted, he ran straight into a body.

"Ow, watch where you're going." A girl with blue hair spouted. "Judging by your speed and the position of your head, I suspect you were running for the wall, and not looking ahead of you.

"Yeah, how did you?" Byron started to ask.

"I happen to have the semblance of super deduction. I can see perceive just about everything as its happening." The blue haired girl said.

"And how about that accent." Byron asked about the girl's light, dictated accent.

The girl smirked. "It's impolite to ask a girl for her accent before you even know her name." She scolded playfully.

"Okay, what's your name?"

"I'm Selene." She answered.

Byron made sure to get a good look at her. He made mental notes of everything from her black boots, to her dark and light blue plaid frock coat, to her skin tight black leotard, to her fair face, to her piercing bronze eyes, and her hair which again was dark blue, and shorter than his, only about 4 inches long.

Just as he had finished going over the girl's features (wink), the unfamiliar noise was heard again.

Selene's color drained from her face. "We need to go." She said just as a pack of beowulves stormed the position. Selene turned up her coat to reveal a magnifying glass symbol and a baton on her waist.

One Beowulf brazenly attacked the girl. She dispatched the monster with one zap from her high voltage baton.

"Nice weapon!" Byron complimented.

"Thanks!" She thanked. "It's named Wattson."

Byron was about to pull out his weapon when Selene turned tail and ran.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Byron called out to the girl who was running in the general direction of the wall.

"I did the calculations, there's no way we could survive without my friends, and they're out here somewhere." Selene explained. "Lapis!? Everest!?" She shouted out into the trees as she ran.

"We're over here!" Someone, who was not a tree, responded a short ways ahead of them.

"Who?" Byron started to ask as he saw two teens step out of the darkness.

The first was a girl in a golden cocktail dress, and a silver hoodie, she had red eyes, and a similarly colored symbol of the ace of diamonds on the side of her dress.

The second was a guy in a fur trimmed brown coat, a comb over in brown, white baggy climbing pants, and light green eyes, with the basic symbol of a triangle or something.

"Hey, it's…" the guy started to say, but was cut off.

"No time! Run now!" Selene yelled as she kept running toward the wall.

The three other teens followed her until they were stopped by 'old reliable'.

"What do we do now?" Lapis asked.

"Fight, of course." Byron answered unhesitant.

And so they did, Lapis was found mowing down beasts with a tommy gun, Everest whipped out climbing picks that made good pistols, and Selene made good use of Wattson.

But better than all three of them, Byron astounded his opponents by flailing around Sleight, the 'magic' cloth allowing Byron to 'appear' all around the battlefield and use it in chain form to ensnare and defeat the creatures.

They fought their way through a good bit, but there were just too many. Eventually, all the remaining creatures focused on Byron and let the others get back to the school. Byron tried to follow. He was close; just about a hundred feet from the campus, and then something got his back.

There was another Beowulf on him, intent on blood. Byron struggled with it and after a while he won. What was different was when the beast 'evaporated' it left behind its skull, and a figure that was too dark to make out clearly, not to mention other wolves coming closer. Byron grabbed the skull and left.

After he got back Byron learned about the two other students. Lapis was the daughter of some big company, but she had gotten into gambling, particularly counting cards. Everest on the other hand, was just an inner city kid who prided himself on every challenge he overcame, saying it was all part of his final test.

The next day, Byron awoke to the sound of a bunch of students gossiping, and teachers scowling. Byron smiled to himself as he lay in his bed, for he was the one who put the Beowulf skull at the top of the headmaster's administrative building. Byron figured while he was stuck here, he might as well make the best of it, until he got out.


End file.
